Strident-class heavy frigate
Overview Deployed from the Infinity to provide support in combat, the Strident-class is one of the newest and most advanced frigates fielded by the United Nations Space Command. Weapons and Tactical Usage Armament The primary armament of the Strident class is a single spinally mounted Mark IV, Heavy Coil - 94B1E6 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon capable of rivaling the twin MACs of destroyers or light cruisers. This MAC is specially designed to fire shield piercing rounds. The secondary armaments of the Strident are relatively light compared to even war era frigates, only being equipped with 2 M42 Archer missiles pods, 5 Mk 55 Castor naval coilguns (3 of which paired with Mk 57 Arena gauss point defense guns on either side) 6 M870 Rampart point defense guns and a M4093 Hyperion Missile Delivery System capable of storing 3 missiles. With its Heavy MAC, Archers, Naval guns and Hyperion missile silos the Strident packs one of the heaviest arsenals for its tonnage. The Strident is also among the first ships in the UNSC arsenal to be equipped with energy shield technology however at a limited capacity. Tactics The Strident is used as both an escort ship and fast-attack vessel, as such these craft are used to mop up after initial engagements by the UNSC Infinity, though they can hold their own in conventional ship to ship engagements as well. History The Strident-Class Heavy Frigate is the latest in a long line of ships of its class utilized by the UNSC Navy, having entered active service in October 2552 near the end of the Human Covenant War. Shortly after, these vessels were adopted by the navy in covert strike operations, their speed and agility proved useful in the deployment of SOIEV atmospheric entry vehicles in regions of contested space. At least three ships of this class escorted the Infinity and Battlegroup Dakota in the assault on the Mantles Approach over Earth in 2557 concluding in the New Phoenix Incident. A compliment of up to 10 Strident Heavy frigates are housed in the Infinity's underslung sub vessel deployment bay. A seemingly full compliment of Stridents participated in the Second Battle of Requiem and the Battle of Atkis IV in which the battlegroups firepower was able to repel the full fleet of Jul Mdama's Covenant Remnant. After the end of the Human-Covenant War the UNSC began producing Stridents en-masse to replace their dwindling naval numbers. Many of these early Stridents either were prioritized with energy shielding technology or later refit when the devices became available. Due to their small size and specialized armaments they couldnt operate very far from a forward operating base before needing to refuel and restock. As such many were relegated to defensive positions or assigned to the escort fleet of Infinity. Trivia * The Strident is 575 meters in length. * The Strident has a full deployment bay for SOEIV ODST deployment. * The frigate has a mass of 1.1 million metric tonnes. * Only certain vessels were fit with shield emitters due to shortages in devices. * They can only carry a single Pelican in their hangar but can carry more clamped to the outer hull. * Several Stridents participated in the battle for Sol at the end of the war along side Infinity. * Battlegroup Dakota and Home fleet are majority composed of Strident-class vessels. * Stridents were developed by the company Aerofabrique AS and assembled above Mars and Tribute in the hundreds alongside the Anlace. * It takes several minutes to load each Hyperion missile. * Stridents have 12 massive MAC capacitors giving the Strident its massive alpha damage. Gallery 2-Strident.jpg 3-Strident.jpg 4-Strident.jpg 5-Strident.jpg 6-Strident.jpg 7-Strident.jpg 8-Strident.jpg Hqrj.jpg A2dp.jpg UNSC1.1.png|The Strident-class alongside the Charon, Paris, and Halberd-class vessels. External links *Strident-class (Halopedia) *Strident-class (Halo.wikia) Made by Modeler: Sookendestroy & Malcontent1692 Texture Artist: Malcontent1692 See also Category:UNSC ships